backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future 13: Who Is Marty McFly? Part 1
Back to the Future #13: Who Is Marty McFly? Part 1 was the thirteenth issue of the ''Back to the Future'' comic series by IDW Publishing. It is the first issue of the Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? storyline. Publisher's Summary HARD TIME part 1! An all-new epic starts here! With life safe and normal for Marty McFly-what could possibly go wrong? How about... a little bit of everything? Who's out to get Marty, and more importantly, why?! Plot On April 13, 1986, The Pinheads are practicing the new song written by their lead singer, Marty McFly. Paul, Bobby, and Lee stop playing and laugh, as the events that Marty is singing didn't happen. Marty tells them that he remembers it, as it is when they went camping and Bobby first joined the band. His band mates tell him that they didn't take a bus, but instead took Marty's truck to the campsite. They state that was the whole reason for the trip, as Marty was saving up all summer to buy the truck, and his dad pitched in the remaining money. Marty goes to Shanerburger, where his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, works as a waitress. He tells her about his concerns that his memories don't match up with those of this timeline. He realizes his memories of the day Jennifer and Marty met doesn't even match the events of this timeline. Jennifer is worried that Marty is becoming depressed again, but Marty assures her that he's not depressed, just confused. Marty looks through the family photo album, trying to determine which events depicted in the pictures he actually remembers. His father, George McFly enters the room, and Marty asks him what life would have been like had he not had the courage to write his book. Marty then asks if he seems different to his dad, and George takes him for a walk. They stop at the playground, and George throws a rock in a stream. He explains the ripple effect, and states that even if you make a change the stream still flows the same, so he imagines that if a change was made, you would still be yourself. Marty wonders if time is always changing, then would the future come before the past. George mentions that he is talking about predestination, and takes Marty to someone he thinks can help, Father O'Flaherty. The priest tells George that it's been a long time since he's been to church, but when George explains that he hasn't had time since he's been writing his book, Father O'Flaherty tells him not to worry and lets him know that he's here to welcome him and not chase him away. Marty asks the priest about fate, and then asks if time travel were possible like in one of his dad's books, would someone still be the same person in God's eyes. The priest doesn't give Marty the answer he hoped for, telling him that it is a good thing time travel doesn't exist since second guessing God's plan would be blasphemous. Marty's worries are then compounded, as he is now thinking that he and Doc Brown are going to go to hell. That night, he takes out the bag of canisters that Doc had left to let him know if he's ever in trouble. The next day, Marty wakes up, leaving the canisters on his bed. He picks up Jennifer and takes her to the Lone Pine Mall. He explains that it used to be the Twin Pines Mall, and tells her that Doc was originally shot and killed by Libyan terrorists. He explains that he saw another Marty getting into the DeLorean time machine and travelling to 1955. He wonders where that Marty went, and states that isn't the same person that grew up in this timeline, and isn't the same guy that Jennifer fell in love with. Jennifer kisses him, and tells him that she can see in his eyes that he is the same Marty she loves. They decide to go to Doc's secret lab, since his problems are related to time travel and Doc is the only person that could understand. When they get there, an alarm is going off and two police officers are outside the gate. Officer Foley recognizes Marty from the incident with Needles. He is aware that Marty knows Doc, and wonders if Marty can do something about the alarm. Marty disables the alarm with the keypad and the four of them enter the lab. When one of the officers asks if he should turn off the Temporal field generator Mk II since it is making a funny noise, both Marty and Jennifer yell "no", knowing that Marty and Doc would never be able to escape from 2035 if the machine were ever turned off. Marty then sees a canister marked zero in Doc's canister system. He opens it, and is surprised to find a note inside, with a mysterious message: "It's time we had a talk", signed "a friend in time". Dramatis Personae Individuals * Douglas J. Needles * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker * Emmett Brown * Lee * Paul (The Pinheads) * Bobby * George McFly * Officer Foley * Emmett Brown * Father O'Flaherty Dates * April 13, 1986 * April 14, 1979 Locations *McFly residence *Doc's secret lab *Shanerburger Vehicles *Toyota Hilux Organizations *Hill Valley Police Department Doc's inventions *DeLorean time machine Miscellaneous *Marcus Irving's note *canister Category: Comic stories